In recent years, as disclosed in patent literature 1 (JP-A-2010-129949), there are items in which a die supply device that supplies dies is set on a component mounter, and dies supplied from the die supply device are picked up by a mounting head of the component mounter and mounted on a circuit board. This die supply device is provided with a magazine that houses multiple levels of wafer pallets on which is an expanded dicing sheet affixed with a wafer that has been diced into multiple dies, and a supply head that picks up the dies from the dicing sheet on the wafer pallet, with the configuration being such that wafer pallets are pulled out from the magazine one at a time and dies picked up by the supply head from the dicing sheet on the wafer pallet.
However, dies are formed by dicing a single wafer affixed to a dicing sheet, and there are cases in which the wafer is affixed to the dicing sheet with the mounting surface of the dies facing up. Thus, with the component mounter disclosed in patent literature 2 (JP-A-2012-23230), the supply head of the die supply device is configured to vertically invert, and after die pickup operation, the supply head is inverted such that dies held by the supply head are picked up by the mounting head of a component mounter and mounted on a circuit board.